


Are You Blushing?

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: it backfires, roman tries to fluster virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Are You Blushing?

Roman prided himself on being the romantic, confident one of the group. There was no one better than him.

Therefore when Virgil made a snide comment about how he wasn't surprised Thomas had yet to get a date if he was relying on Roman, Roman wasn't going to let it slide.

He waited a couple of weeks until he was sure Virgil had forgotten about the comment he'd made and then put his plan into effect, hoping to show Virgil just who he was messing with.

He walked out of his room with a self-assured grin in his face. Patton and Logan were going to be out of the mindspace for an hour or so which meant it was the perfect time for his plan.

He walked into the lounge and did a slight double take as he spotted Virgil laying on the floor.

Virgils legs were resting on the sofa as he laid on his back and scrolled through his phone, not noticing Roman enter until said trait cleared his throat.

Virgil glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow at his confused expression. "Don't start, I'm comfy." he muttered and went back to his phone.

Roman sat on the couch next to where Virgil had his legs and immediately got an idea. He stretched and casually brushed a hand against one of Virgils legs, having to hold back a small smile as Virgil twitched.

Roman rested his hand on Virgils leg and waited for the trait to react but it seemed he was too engrossed in his phone.

Roman boldly slid his hand up to Virgils knee and was confused when all Virgil did was sigh and continue scrolling through Tumblr.

This wasn't going how he'd expected but he wasn't one to give up so he slid his hand further up so it was resting on Virgil thigh and almost grinned as Virgil fidgeted slightly.

Virgil kept his eyes focused on his phone, pretending he didn't notice Romans hand while internally he was trying to work out what the hell Roman was doing.

He remembered the look on Romans face when he insulted his ability to get Thomas a date a few weeks previously and realised Roman was probably trying to prove he was good at flirting.

He suddenly got an idea and had to stop a mischievous smirk from spreading across his lips.

"Mmm, Roman." he moaned under his breath and had to hold back a snort as he heard the royal trait inhale sharply.

"W... What did you just say?" Roman asked, not sure if he was hearing things or not.

Virgil looked at Roman with a mildly confused expression "I didn't say anything, what are you talking about?"

As Roman frowned at that and looked away Virgil bit his lip to stop himself laughing. He put his phone in his pocket and stretched, his arms raised above his head so his hoodie and shirt lifted ever so slightly and let out a small groan.

Roman felt his mouth going dry as he tore his eyes away from the dark trait and tried to come up with something witty and flirty to say.

Virgil got to his feet and collapsed onto the sofa with a small sigh, making sure to lean closer to Roman than he usually would.

"You sound quite frustrated today, Hot Topic, any particular reason?" Roman said in a suggestive voice and Virgil immediately thought up the perfect response.

"Well you did have your hand on my leg which I didn't exactly consent to but then again your role models for romance are Disney prince's so that's kind of normal."

Roman spluttered as he tried to come up with a response but Virgil wasn't done.

"You know which Disney Prince you remind me of the most though?" he asked and Roman shook his head, his mouth going dry as Virgil got closer so he was whispering in Romans ear "Aladdin because I'm sure you could show me a whole new world if you know what I mean."

Romans face went bright red at what Virgil was saying and he opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out.

Virgil smirked and said "So what do you say? Wanna go on a magic carpet ride?"

Roman jumped up and exclaimed "I... I have to... Um... Plan something for Thomas." and dashed out of the room.

"Hey Roman, why are you in such a rush? Wait are you blushing?" Virgil heard Patton ask and couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Patton walked in looking confused as he spotted Virgil with tears of laughter running down his face.

"Well that was strange, I don't think I've ever seen Roman look so flustered" Patton said and Virgil sighed with a grin. "He's probably just realised he's made a mistake or something." 

Patton shrugged and Virgil stood up and walked down the corridor, pausing outside Romans door.

He knocked and opened the door with a smirk as he noticed Romans face was bright red and he seemed to be trying to calm his breathing.

"Hey you feeling alright? You look a little red in the face."

Roman noticed Virgil and his face went even more red if that was possible. "G... Get out!" he yelled, stumbling over his words and pushed Virgil out, slamming the door forcefully.

"alright no need to go all Beast on me, you'll have to at least buy me dinner first." Virgil commented and snorted when he heard Roman groan "Stop it." through the closed door.

He walked down the corridor to his own room with a smug grin as he muttered "Virgil 1, Roman 0."


End file.
